Ausencia
by kaori-sama
Summary: capt II.El agua comienza a caer sobre mi ropa mojándola instantáneamente, aquella tarde te vi con aquel sujeto entrabas a un café,Dios lucias mas preciosa que nunca, el te sostenía del brazo y tu le sonreías con ternura leanlo onegai
1. Chapter 1

Hola  
yo y mis depresiones verdad bueno pues aquí les y traigo un nuevo ONE shot en esto días me agarrado la depre y puros fics melancólicos se han ocurrido && yo creo que es la edad bubauabau bueno este fic me lo auto-regalo ya que hoy es mi cumple sip hoy 4 de octubre de 2005 espero y les agrade.

* * *

"**AUSENCIA "**

**Artista: David Bisbal**

**Canción: Esta ausencia**

**Despertar en el frió abismo de tu ausencia  
Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación  
**

-que fue para ti todo lo que vivimos – dijo un joven de ojos ambarinos y larga melena dorada mientras despertaba

me estas matando……. Poco a poco, tu ausencia me mata- se tomo el rostro con fuerza mientras dejaba que el aire saliera de sus pulmones fuertemente, evitando las lagrimas que amenazaban con venir, sus ojos se posaron en el techo de aquella lujosa habitación, aquellas misma en la que meses atrás compartieran, su femenino aroma impregnado en esta, le recordaba que una vez le perteneció y que justo ahí en esa misma cama compartieron dichosos momentos, pero ahora se encontraba vacía, tan ausente sin su presencia. Se levanto lentamente de aquella cama, abrió la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón, el frió de la madrugada pareció no importarle mismos si solo portaba el pantalón de la fina pijama.

como fue que llegamos a este punto, Kagome- susurro lentamente y el viento pareció escuchar su dolor moviendo sus dorados cabellos en señal de reconforte

Miles de recuerdos atiborraron su mente, pero uno se hizo más latente puesto que había ocurrido en ese mismo balcón, y el cual su corazón guardaba con recelo como un preciado tesoro

**Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra  
Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma**

**FLASH BACK**

Desde lo alto de aquel edificio se alcanzaban a distinguir dos siluetas en el balcón de alguno de los departamentos de aquel suntuoso inmueble.

-kagome –susurro al oído de la joven castaña, mientras deslizaba la mano por su cintura descansando la cabeza en sus hombros **  
**

**- **es hermoso Inuyasha –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza para acariciar el cabello del apuesto joven **  
**- hai- respondió en su idioma natal – pero mas hermosa eres tu, le dijo confirmándole con un tierno beso que lo que decía era verdad

- arigato- sonrió complacida

La brisa de la noche rodeaba el ambiente permitiéndoles tener una vista hermosa desde lo alto de aquel hermoso lugar, una cena romántica con la culminación de un momento de tranquilidad mirando el despejado cielo y su brillantes estrellas, era el momento perfecto para develar los sentimientos mas ocultos, así lo pensó mientras que de su bolso sacaba una pequeña caja negra.

-Kagome- le tomo el rostro para virarla de tal manera que su rostro quedara justo delante del suyo

quiero hacerte una pregunta- continuo y su semblante tomo un tono serio

que pasa Inuyasha – interrogo seriamente

Kagome aceptarías ser mi….. esposa – declaro ceremonialmente mientras abría la pequeña caja, mostrando en su interior un fino anillo en oro con diamante incrustado.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven blanquecina y por respuesta obtuvo un efusivo abrazo acompañado de un beso que le cortó la respiración, dando por hecho la aceptación a su propuesta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos  
Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazon  
Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo  
Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia**

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro, " esa vez me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo, quien iba decir que también me harías el hombre mas desdichado del mundo, con tu ausencia tan honda tan profunda, en que momento las cosas cambiaron, en que momento dejamos que el orgullo sobre pasara a el amor, si, porque aunque ella lo negara aun existía amor entre ellos, de eso estaba seguro, pero los celos, las dudas y la inmadurez puede en ocasiones ser cegadores no dejando que otros sentimientos lleguen a fluir."

Pensamientos amargos pasaban por su cabeza mientras regresaba a la habitación, que ahora parecía fría cuando antes era calida y resplandecía con su presencia, ya que faltaba el componente que le daba el calor necesario, un elemento que hacia una herida en el corazón del joven aquel, llevandolo en muchas ocasiones a casi perder la razón, sobretodo al pisar aquella inhóspita habitación.

**Coro:  
Esta ausencia tan grande  
tan dura, tan honda  
Que quiebra en pedazos  
Mi razón.**

"por que fue tan estupido al creer todas aquellas mentiras"-su conciencia le reclamo- en que momento creyó todo lo que aquella fría mujer pudiera decirle, por que dudo de ella, y no le dio aquella vez la oportunidad de hablar, debió de haber visto la cizaña el rencor y los celos en los ojos de aquella mujer desalmada, si! Presentir que aquello era tergiversado por aquella mujer quien su orgullo nunca acepto que no fuera ella la dueña de su corazón, verdad era, que habían compartido una hermosa relación, y que creyó estar locamente enamorado de ella, pero el destino y las circunstancias los llevaron a terminar su union, nadie tenia culpa de ello, ahora lo entendía perfectamente, caso contrario a ella, que al principio acepto hipócritamente, pero que espero el momento adecuado para realizar su venganza, pruebas y mas pruebas las cuales el acepto sin dudar un instante.

**Esta ausencia desnuda  
De dudas y sombras  
Me clava tu amor**

Las dudas invadían su existencia día a día, a un recordaba cuando vio reflejado en los ojos de la hermosa mujer la indignación y el dolor producto de su reclamo

**Flash back**

te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo – le espeto en un tono de enfado la joven

si- grito al borde de la histeria el arrogante hombre aquel.

no tienes idea lo que me duele el saber que confíes mas en otras personas que en tu propia esposa –soltó mordiéndose el labio al querer detener un llanto de indignación

no te hagas la digna ahora, que no te queda, no solo fue lo que kikyo me dijo también fue…………- le acalló con una sonara bofetada que retumbo en todo el apartamento

kykio - grito paranoica- me estas diciendo que ella es la que te dijo todas esas mentiras, y tu le creciste tu ………… a esa zo…. Eres un………. cretino.- acuso mientras lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos

te has estado viendo con ella no es así- continuo furiosa

y nos has encontrado otra manera mas propia deshacerte de de mi, que esta- las lagrimas incontrolables brotaban al por mayor de sus castaños ojos, la mano del joven se deslizo por la parte afectada por el golpe dado y sintió la sangre bullir.

si me estado viendo con ella, así como tu los has hecho con Koga- espeto demasiado fuera de si. La rudeza con la que pronuncio el nombre aquel dejo a la joven perpleja, no creía que el hombre delante suyo fuera el mismo que hacia dos años le había jurado amor y respeto ante un altar.

quizás nunca debimos casarnos – murmuro con dolor

Un silencio letárgico se hizo en aquella habitación, donde solo la ira el desconsuelo y los corazones rotos de dos personas reinaban en ese momento –

"por kami que no iba a darle ninguna explicación de su comportamiento, a ese hombre engreído si quería pensar que lo estaba engañando con Koga, que lo hiciera, si tan solo hubiera confiado en ella, las cosas no hubieran sido de ese modo, pues sus palabras hirientes, crearían en ella un rencor naciente, no! Definitivamente no se merecía que le explicara nada, ella no lo había engañado y su conciencia estaba tranquila, cosa que en aquel momento ella dudaba que la suya estuviera en el mismo estado….. Pues tal ves él si la había engañado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dios que ingenuo había sido, empezaba a verlo con claridad, pero se habían hecho tanto daño con aquellas palabras y su orgullo aun no podía aceptar que se había equivocado aunque en su interior sabia que así era, su estupido engreimiento no le dejaba sobreponerse aun, la soledad que sentía por su ausencia le carcomía día tras día las ganas de vivir, todo lo realizaba mecánicamente, dormir casi no podía y cuando lo hacia ella estaba presente en sus sueños, lo cruel era despertar y no saberla ahí, no sentir su calido cuerpo junto al suyo, despertar y no sentir su tibio beso anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Las horas, los minutos sin ella eran un dolor punzante, una quemadura profunda en el alma, una ausencia de hielo que no tenía final

**Esta ausencia que duele  
En el fondo del alma  
Que quema por dentro  
Mi sueño y mi calma**

**Coro 2:  
Esta ausencia de hielo  
De piel, de silencio  
Que corta las horas sin piedad**

**Esta ausencia infinita  
De noches y días  
No tiene final**

Las despedidas son difíciles entre dos seres que aun se aman, pero muchas veces las heridas combinadas con el peor defecto humano "la soberbia", nos llevan a decir u hacer cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos y después creemos que es demasiado tarde para sanarlas, se cree que con un adiós a tiempo, se sana el alma, tontamente se piensa que la distancia trae consigo el olvido, sin imaginar que el dolor aumenta cuando hay amor de por medio, cuando las circunstancias fueron absurdas y cuando los sentimientos existentes por la otra persona son tan fuertes que se dependes de ellos, aunado esto al sentimiento de culpa, el saber que estabas mal, pero que no lo admitiste, el darte cuenta que esa persona delito alguno no debía.

**Fue tan facil decir  
Que el adios sanaria  
Las espinas clavadas  
En tu alma y la mia**

**Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volveras, volveras**

"_Aun lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, llegue cansado después de días de ausencia en las que absurdamente me perdí culpándote, y te encontré ahí, de pie junto al umbral de hasta ese entonces nuestro hogar, con aquel vestido de tirantes que tanto me encantaba verte por darle una forma exquisita a tu cuerpo de mujer, solo que esta vez lucias cansada, y tus ojos se encontraban abotagados producto del llanto incesante, que imagino derramaste por culpa mía, kami, te veías tan frágil, tan vulnerable, que quise correr y abrazarte decirte que te amaba con todos tus pecados, que hasta el momento creía firmemente que tenias, pero mi orgullo y soberbia de nuevo me dominaron, y me contuve, apreté con fuerza mis los puños y maldije entre dientes, obligándome a no abrazarte; me miraste con tus enormes ojos castaños y sentí unas ganas enormes de besarte, tus palabras taladraron mi cabeza, un adiós me pareció escucharte decir pues mi cerebro no quería procesar tus palabras, proseguiste con un suspiro diciéndome que esperabas fuera feliz y que encontrara a la persona indicada, no conteste nada, maldita sea , te di la espalda y te deje marchar, creí que era la mejor solución aunque mi corazón me gritaba que te detuviera, que te rogara, si era preciso, mi razón fría y calculadora te dejo partir, creando desde ese momento una ausencia dormida en el fondo de mi alma que me quema por dentro en mis sueños y que me consume, pues tu partida no condujo a nada, ni al olvido ni al desamor." _

**Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada  
Porque nada hace el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad  
Ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma  
Que daría por verte y olvidarlo todo.  
**

La pieza fue inundada con los primero rayos nacientes del sol que anunciaba su despertar, lo que le permitió al joven de ojos ambarinos enfocar su vista en el aparato que había interrumpido sus amargos recuerdos, lo tomo entre sus manos para silenciarlo

un nuevo día,- sonrió amargamente- y sin ti …..-suspiro pesadamente,

¿que harás¿sufrirás igual que yo?- pensó- ¿me extrañaras tanto como yo lo hago.. o quizás me has olvidado, como prometiste hacerlo aquel día que te vi por ultima vez.

**FLASH BACK **

Inuyasha – su nombre le pareció celestial en sus labios el solo hecho de oírlo de su boca hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

¿Como estas?-pregunto cabizbajo

bien………..- contesto sorprendida

kagome yo……….. –comenzó con cierto nerviosismo el gallardo joven –necesitamos hablar- soltó rápidamente

yo…… - y sus palabras murieron al ser llamada por un apuesto joven que desde lejos le nombraba con desesperación.

veo que no vienes sola- apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba peligrosa

no -dijo avergonzada

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el airoso joven se apropio del brazo de su aun esposa, llevándola consigo hacia un lugar alejado de toda la muchedumbre de aquel ruidosos centro comercial, deteniéndose por fin en un aislado pasillo

¿porque? Inuyasha – le interrogó - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

No supo que contestar como decirle que sus celos lo habían arrastrado a alejarla de aquel maldito hombre, no podía admitir que sentía celos de él, no ante ella.

teníamos que hablar- soltó de repente

yo creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar-

te equivocas, hay mucho de que hablar,

tengo prisa-

si ya veo que tu amiguito te esta esperando- dijo sarcásticamente

veo que aun sigues con lo mismo………. Eres un tonto-

y como quieres que no piense mal cuando te encuentro y estas con ese ….-

mide tus palabras Inuyasha- lo callo – no permitiré que los insultes

por que lo defiendes……….- interrogo titubeante - Tanto te importa

eres ……….imposible………..- dijo furiosa e intento dar la media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar pero fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron, sintió como era jalada hasta llegar al pecho musculoso de su petulante esposo

suéltame – se remolinó tratando de liberarse de su fuerte agarre.

Pero fue acallada por unos labios ansiosos que exploraron con angustia su boca, el tiempo pareció detenerse con el beso aquel, todos sus pesares parecieron desvanecerse haciendo resurgir sentimientos puros y renovados

kagome – susurro sensualmente en su oído- mi Kagome-

inuyasha… yo – de nuevo el llamado de un joven desesperado se oyó a lo lejos del pasillo, haciendo que la sangre del hombre comenzara a hervir, apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven en signo de posesión,

el te besa igual que yo ………….- soltó sarcásticamente al tiempo que tomaba su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo.

Eres un ………….-se mordió el labio que acoto la palabra altisonante que de sus labios pretendía salir, lo empujo fuertemente tomándolo desprevenido haciéndole recular instintivamente

No vuelvas a buscarme ……..lo oíste- le grito fuertemente

quiero el divorcio! Lo oyes………. te odio- clamo indignada mientras salía corriendo del pasillo aquel.

El joven se quedo atónito viéndola como se alejaba, quemándole las palabras que minutos antes le escuchara decir

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volverás**

**Y me desangra tu partida  
Y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazon  
Como olvidarte si no quiero  
Porque es que amor sin ti yo muero  
(coro 2)  
**

Había sido un ciego, un tonto, arruino aquella oportunidad que se le había presentado y todo por dejarse llevar por su maldito genio, no pensó fríamente al oír al joven aquel, solo pensó en hacerle saber que él era mucho mejor, ahora era demasiado tarde sus palabras las llevaba clavadas en su corazón, angustiosamente había intentado volver a verla pero su familia se la había negado, diciéndole que se encontraba de viaje y que no regresaría probablemente en un largo tiempo, ahora se encontraba solo con su ausencia, sabia que ya no volvería, si, no volvería, puesto que el día anterior le había llegado la solicitud del divorcio, al verla sintió que su mundo se partía en dos pero aun así leyó el documento, en el cual ella le solicitaba un divorcio rápido y sin pleitos, le rogaba que aceptara, rogar! Vaya, era justo la palabra que el tenia en mente pero no precisamente para separarse de ella, si no todo lo contrario, había pensando en rogarle para que volviera para que se dieran una nueva oportunidad y aclaran los malentendidos, sin embargo ahora con aquel documento entre sus manos sentía que todo estaba perdido, ya no había marcha atrás, ella se iría y no volvería a su vida jamas", sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho producto del pensamiento aquel.

**Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volveras, volveras, volveras**

Acabo de anudar la corbata del elegante traje que portaba esa mañana, suspiro dolorosamente mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta de aquella habitación donde dejaba su ausencia, aun que bien sabia que la encontraría nuevamente al terminar el día cuando regresara y cruzara el umbral nuevamente, esa era su penitencia y su castigo. Su ausencia de piedra y silencio.

* * *

**Fin**

**Octb 4 2: 09 am**

**Bien pues a ki de desvelada terminado mi fic " y diciendome happy birthday jejeje" espero y no me kieran colgar por dejarlo asi quiza lo continue, cuando encuentre la cancion adecuada y cuando se me pase la depre ¬¬ gomen espero sus sinceras opiniones**

**Sayonara**

**Kaorisama**


	2. capt II ¿Y ahora Quien?

_hola _

_pues me agarro la inspiración y aki les traigo la contiuacion, en ppio er un ONESHOT pero pss me agarro lo loco y creo sera un THREE shot jajajja asi es k el prox capt sera el final espero y sea de su agrado (haganmelo saber sipi)_

_discalimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son de la gran SENSEI Rumiko (negociando los derechos de sesschy ejjeje)_

_

* * *

_

_¿Y ahora quien? _

_Cancion: ahora quien_

_Cantante: Marc Anthony _

"_volví a casa como de costumbre a encontrarla, si encontrar esa ausencia tuya que habías dejado desde tu partida, tome un poco de whisky, sabes ya se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de tomar, maldita sea ,refunfuñe para mis adentros, pero creo que es el único consuelo que tengo desde que te fuiste, soy un estupido, lo sé bien, cada vez que llega la noche no puedo evitar imaginarte en brazos de otro, ya no solo la idea de verte con el maldito de Koga me atormenta, si no que ahora muchos fantasmas aparecen en mis sueños y en ellos veo como tu estas ahí engañándome, camino hacia la que era nuestra recamara y me desplomo sobre el mueble aquel, el vaso se derrama en la alfombra de la habitación, no importa, ya lo limpiare mas tarde, en realidad no me interesa nada siento que mi mundo se muere poco a poco nada me entusiasma o me ilusiona, quiero dormir y no despertar , pero temo hacerlo porque se que las pesadillas de cada noche se reanudaran, fijo mi mirada en el techo de la habitación y poco a poco mis parpados se van cerrando y me entrego nuevamente a Morfeo " _

**A quien van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
A quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios  
A quien vas a decirle ahora "te amo"  
Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
Pasaran mil horas en tu mirada  
Solo existirá la vida amándote  
Ahora quien?  
**  
**-**** te amo-** _"me despierto sudando trato de ubicarme a la realidad mi cerebro me duele y siento un dolor inmenso en el pecho, las palabras saltan de nuevo en mi cerebro esas palabras que minutos antes escuche con claridad de tu voz, pero que no eran para mi, Dios santo_ _el dolor aumenta y siento que mi pecho va explotar, corro hacia el baño y abro la regadera, el agua comienza a caer sobre mi ropa mojándola instantáneamente, lentamente me voy despojando de ella para dejar paso al liquido cristalino que ahora toca mi piel¿Qué fue eso? Mi cerebro hace la tonta pregunta, eras tu en brazos de otro, tus brazos y tus labios le engañaban mientras le tocabas, si, por que no eran los suyos a los que ansiaban o al menos eso es lo que mi ego quería creer, no podía ser de otra manera, pero ¿Porqué le habías dicho aquella palabra que solo yo tenia derecho a oír¿Porqué tu cuerpo se entregaba con el mismo fervor que lo había hecho con el mío? Y aquel bastardo te amaba con el mismo ardor que yo lo hacia, golpee fuertemente la pared del baño aquel, mis lagrimas se confundían con el agua que seguía cayendo aun por mi cuerpo, no seas imbecil, me dijo mi conciencia era un sueño, respire profundamente para asimilar las palabras que mi subconsciente injería, mi cuerpo se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso frió del cuarto aquel _

**Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas  
Y quien te contara sus miedos y faltas  
A quien le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda  
Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"  
Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada  
Y se le olvidara la vida amándote  
Ahora quien? **

"_recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria, en ellos yo te contaba mis ilusiones, mis miedos, tu los escuchabas con una enorme tranquilidad y me consolabas, al final terminaba durmiéndome en tu espalda y me sentía reconfortado, cuantas veces no me habías dicho "te quiero" y me_ _besabas tiernamente mientras yo me perdía en tu mirada en esos hermosos ojos castaños en los que no dudaba, y tu me mirabas sonriéndome tu sonrisa angelical llenaba toda mi alma, se me iba la vida amándote, Kami-sama, golpee fuertemente el piso con mis puños, no quiero perderte, no podía imaginarte haciendo lo mismo que una vez compartimos, con otro, me levante lentamente y cerré la llave de la ducha envolví una toalla en mi cintura, note por la ventana de la habitación que las primeras auras del amanecer despuntaban me acerque al espejo que se encontraba en el baño aquel" _

**Ahora quien si no soy yo  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estupido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
Y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser **

**- ¿ahora quien, si no soy yo –** "_me dije maldiciendo mi reflejo en el espejo aquel, me sorprendió ver que ya no lucia como antes, mi figura parecía demacrada unas ojeras se reflejaban bajo mis ojos me imagino producto de las pesadillas y de no dormir acusa de estas, tu figura apareció de nuevo en mi imaginación y nuevamente te veía en brazos de él, de ese desconocido que en mis sueños y en mis locos desvaríos me estaba robando tu amor, un amor que no supe cuidar, por Baka, Dios mi cuerpo y mi alma entera te reclamaban quería volver a sentir tus labios otra vez saborear tu boca y tu dulce aliento con el mío, perderme en tu ser". _

**A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama?  
A quien le quedara el recuerdo mañana?  
A quien le pasaran las horas con calma?**  
**Y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo  
Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
Pasara mil horas en la ventana  
Se le acabara la voz llamándote  
Ahora quien?  
Ahora quien? **

_Mi mente traicionera no dejaba de jugarme malas pasadas ahí delante mío, enfrente de aquel ser casi inerte que se reflejaba en aquel objeto luminoso, me seguía torturando, como cruel verdugo dispuesto a ejercer la penitencia dada, y que forma mas tirana y despiadada tenia de castigarme, dibujando en el silencio tu cuerpo deseado por ese intruso, deteniendo el tiempo en tu cara llamándote dulcemente una y otra vez, yéndosele la vida contigo, mas debo confesarte que yo mismo soy culpable por estas pesadillas, y si lo admito, mía es la responsabilidad, pues al querer comprobar la causa de tu supuesta negativa, después de aquel fatal encuentro en donde mucho te ofendí con mi conducta, y al sentirme herido por los documentos aquellos que me hiciste llegar, te seguí, Si , lo Hice, soy un cobarde yo lo sé deje que mis celos y mi tonto orgullo ganaran de nuevo, y te perdí, no supe como reaccionar cuando aquella tarde te vi con aquel sujeto entrabas a un café, llevabas un traje sastre que delineaba tu hermosa figura, Dios lucias mas preciosa que nunca, el te sostenía del brazo y tu le sonreías con ternura mas no se si también con amor, la ira comenzó a carcomerme las entrañas, quise abofetear a aquel sujeto por tomarse tantas libertades contigo, no supe como pero me controle, apreté fuertemente el volante hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron casi blancos, inspire profundamente y mi sorpresa fue grande pues, minutos después vi entrar al mismo sitio al villano aquel, Koga, en ese momento mi mente confusa no podía reaccionar, como era posible aquello, entonces no me engañabas con él, no entendí, mí cabeza empezó a dar vueltas tenia que salir de aquel lugar y pronto, las ruedas del carro rechinaron en mi huida poco me importo la velocidad a la que iba, solo quería huir despejarme, meditar, las cosas empeoraron con el reclamo de mi conciencia, que interiormente me decía lo inocente que tú eras en todo aquello, todos lo creían así, mi mejor amigo, quien por santo no pasaba, te exoneraba, culpándome al igual que mi conciencia lo hacia, dudas y mas dudas invadían mi ser, aunque la respuesta ciertamente la intuía, mi soberbia y mi ego se oponían, y así sigo día a día, consumiéndome en esta angustia que me mata poco a poco cual veneno que se suministra en pequeñas cantidades y recorre tu cuerpo esperando el tiempo justo para dar el golpe final._

_Desde aquella vez las pesadillas han invadido mi mente y no se apartan con nada; en ellas apareces tu con ese fantasma que en mi mente se niega a darle forma pero que interiormente se que no existe que es un vil engaño! Si tiene que serlo me niego a creer que sea de otra manera. _

**Ahora quien si no soy yo?  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estupido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
En mi alma esta; el beso que pudo ser**

**Estupido – _"_**_ me digo frente al espejo y mi puño se estrella directamente contra el objeto aquel rompiéndose instantáneamente en mil pedazos, los vidrios se esparcen, la sangre comienza a brotar, levanto la mano y la observo fluir, en realidad no me duele, es mas creo que es un dolor agradable pues al menos este es físico y no del alma, el liquido vital sigue fluyendo y yo lo observo con una sonrisa sardónica, tal vez; sea mejor dejarlo fluir, pienso, quizás así se borren mis pecados, comienzo a sentir un ligero mareo, cuanta sangre se necesitara derramar para morir? Me hago la tonta_ _pregunta, quizás mucha poca¿Quien sabe, suspiro con lasitud, el teléfono suena insistentemente, por un instante mi mirada se dirige hacia la habitación, tomo una toalla y la enredo en una de mis manos heridas, la otra creo yo, no ha sufrido tanto daño mismo si sangra también, no me apetece curarlas o ver si algún cristal se encuentra incrustado, solo quiero salir del cuarto aquel y callar aquel molesto aparato, la toalla comienza a teñirse de rojo, me paro a aun lado del teléfono, no se si contestar, seria mejor tirarme en la cama, y esperar¿esperar? Mi conciencia me reclama ser un cobarde por querer tomar aquella solución, pero mi alma esta cansada y no tiene fuerzas de seguir, entonces ella insiste en lo patético que soy, que prefiero rendirme antes de luchar, este debate me causa risa, ella quiere salvarme yo no quiero, finalmente tomo el artefacto aquel, mientras me siento en la cama pues comienzo a sentirme débil y mi vista no enfoca bien" _

¿Por que no contestabas_?- " Kagome, mi sentidos reconocen su voz instantáneamente, es hermoso volver a escucharla de nuevo aunque sea una ultima vez, doy gracias mentalmente a Dios por concederme el privilegio de pedirle perdón, y escucharla por ultima vez._

**Yo ………-** _comienzo lentamente creo que mi respiración se encuentra un poco lenta y me cuesta articular, Kami no permitas que me muera antes de decirle cuanto la amo y cuan arrepentido estoy.-_

**Inuysha, que te pasa? Estas enfermo, Dios santo te oyes mal** – _la oigo decirme angustiada, no quiero que se preocupe, intento articular _

ka…… perdon….. – _" dios no puedo mas siento que la habitación me da vueltas, mi cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre la alfombra de la habitación, lejanamente oigo su voz llamándome desesperadamente, este es el fin lo presiento, no quiero que sufra Kami has que sea feliz que encuentre alguien que la sepa valorar, que no sufra mas por mi culpa, que me perdone, la voz se va escuchando cada vez mas lejos, mi cuerpo cae en un profundo letargo, Sayonara mi querida Kagome, _

**-Aishiteru -**

* * *

¬¬ k mala soy (andaba depre y la canción tambien no ayudo jejej) espero y les haya gustado y no los dreprima, de ustedes que opinan les gustan los finales felices u tragicos? jejej bueno 

espero sus sinceros reviews que me inspiraran para dar un final a esta hsitoria

sayonara

bexos

kaorisama


End file.
